Meet the Fix-Its!
by Jesscheaux
Summary: When Litwak's friend brings the original Fix-It Felix game to the arcade for a special exhibition during a gaming convention, Felix Jr's Father and sister come to town just in time for Felix and Tamora's wedding. But old prejudices and hidden agendas make sure there's never a dull moment! Meet the Fix-Its!
1. Fix-It Senior and Co

Meet the Fix-Its Chapter 1: Fix-It Senior and Co.

OoO

The town of Prosperityville was just having a normal day, people were baking cookies and feeding the birds and squirrels when a loud RUUUUUUUMMBBLLE came from the ground. From out of the sewer, came a behemeth of a monster alligator "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" He was monstrous and green, with thousands of shiny scales. He was drippING with a grayish slime and wearing nothing but a pair of tattered black pants.

Felicia, daughter of Superintendent Felix, was just planting some flowers in the garden in front of the house shen shared with her father when the alligator snuck up behind her and grabbed her with his monstrous claws, "RAAAAAAAR! I am Sewer Sam, you send nothing but garbage down to where I live, I've become so hideous and deformed so I can't find anyone to love me! INSTEAD I'M TAKING YOUR DAUGHTER!" he yelled and threw the girl over his shoulder.

Fix-it Felix, town handyman, had just returned from work, he dropped his toolbox to the ground, and his mouth fell open in horror, he had lost his wife many years before, he didn't want to lose his only daughter too!

"IF YOU WANT HER BACK, AND YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD HANDYMAN, COME DOWN TO MY SEWER AND GET HER!" He threw Felicia over his shoulder and slithered back into the manhole in the ground.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP! HELP ME DADDY!" Felicia shrieked.

At the very top of the screen where the placid down of Prosverityville resided, the lid of the sewered clattered back down on top of the hole with a hollow ringing sound.

DA DADA DA DA DADA DADA!

The horrified townspeople who all loved Felicia for she was the loveliest, kindest, sweetest, girl in the land started shrieking and crying. Who would ever harm Felicia? All the animals loved her, and she was great at tending all growing things. They looked at him and yelled in unison:

"FIX IT FELIX!"

Felix stood tall and proud, adjusted his cap and pulled out the mightiest tool in his box, HIS MAGIC SCREWDRIVER! He wrenched the manhole open and with a quick salute to the townspeople he lowered himself in to rescue his daughter.

The sewer took up the rest of the screen, like a maze leading him in so many different directions that he couldn't be sure where he was going or where he came from. What seemed like every few yards was a mammoth metal door whose lock and handle were irrevocably ruined. With his magic screwdriver he fixed them all and they came open like a dream. He jumped over the rats with beady red eyes swimming in the ankle deep water and dodged the bats that swooped down at him. Finally, there was a large door, much larger than any of the others he'd had to fix. He fixed it quickly and saw an alligator waiting for him on a wooden platform just above the water. It wasn't Sewer Sam, but it was a formidable looking foe and when he'd hit it enough times with blunt end of his magic screwdriver it wobbled on two legs, stars swirling around its head, "S-sorry..." said the alligator, "But your daughter is in another sewer..."

Another large pipe opening appeared at the far end of the wall and Felix jumped back into the water and walked through it to get to through the next sewer the screen flickering and making warping sounds, hoping to find his daughter there...

OoO

"And so I was like JEREMY YOU CAN'T possibly skip Devon's party this weekend!"

Felicia held her hand out as Sewer Sam painted her fingernails for what seemed like the millionth time. This was a little routine they did every single day of the game. He would kidnap her and send her dad on a quest through 8 sewers to find her at the end of the very last one. While they waited they would paint each other's nails (and sometimes did makeup) and talk about all the latest sewer and Prosperityville gossip. As you can see, there was no way on earth that Sewer Sam was actually looking for a girl. He was not interested in women in the least, except as friends of course. And that's what he considered Felicia, his bestest girlfriend!

She sighed after Sewer Sam was finished his rant about his latest boyfriend that he'd met from another game and looked away.

"What's wrong Felicia?"

"I'm just not feeling it today, Sam. We've done this a million times. I'm sick of just sitting around waiting to be rescued..."

Just then her father burst through the final door, "FELICIA!" he cried out holding his arms open wide.

It was showtime.

She wiped away imaginary tears, "DADDY!" she cried and started running toward him.

Sam blocked her path and returned to his villainous facade, "OH NO YOU DON'T...YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!"

The battle music started up and Felicia looked on in faux horror, eyes wide, holding her face in her hands as the player battled against Sam as her father.

Soon, Sewer Sam was prostrate on the platform, stars swirling in a halo around his monstrous green head and he lay still, mouth open wide with his tongue hanging out, defeated.

Felicia's final line was up, "DADDY!" she ran to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Then there was cheesy music as they warped upwards to the surface and returned to Prosperityville where the villagers held a parade in their honor and threw rose petals. Everything was perfect. Just like always.

Finally they got back to their home and walked into it side by side as the words "YOU WIN!" flashed on the screen behind them.

"So, your brother's getting married," Mr. Fix-It said casually.

Felicia's jaw nearly fell off, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"The wedding's in two days, pack your bags, we're going on a little trip!"

OoO

Jeremiah Sanders from Terrytown was just finishing up making sure his Fix it Felix game strapped into the back of his pickup truck nice and tight. There was a gaming convention in the next town over where his good friend Mr. Larry Litwak lived and ran his own arcade including the retro game that had spawned from Fix-It Felix, Fix-It Felix Junior! Mr. Litwak was going to be closing the arcade for a few days in order to attend the convention and then there would be a special showing of the ultra retro Fix-It Felix games side by side at his arcade for the rest of the week. Mr. Sanders was sure that the young and old alike would be thrilled with this exhibition as he started up the pickup and sped on his way.

OoO

Litwak's Arcade was in a tizzy of excitement at the coming of the Fix-It family and all the people who lived in Prosperityville. And the villains couldn't wait to meet the formidable reptile Bad Guy Sewer Sam.

When they arrived, it was afterhours, the screens of the arcade games were static or dark, and all the characters were waiting in Game Central Station for the new arrivals. Most nervous and excited of all was Fix-It Felix Junior himself. He couldn't believe he was about to see his Dad and his sister again! It seemed like forever since he'd last seen them. And not only that, but they were going to meet his beautiful bride-to-be Tamora Calhoun! He was bouncing with excitement while standing beside Tamora and she smiled down at him, palming his capped head, "Calm down Fix-it, or the surge protectors might think you're glitching."

"S-sorry my sweet, I'm just so dang excited to see my family again!"

There was an electric buzzing sound as the Fix-it Felix game was set up and plugged in with all the others at Litwak's and the two men grinned as the demo screen popped up and ran it's course.

"Well Larry, let's go get some drinks!" Jeremiah laughed and clapped the other man on the back.

"You said it, Jeremiah. I'm tuckered out, these kids who come in here though, they sure do keep me young." He smiled as he removed his quarter-dispensing belt and locked it up in the small safe on the counter, "Let's go!"

The two men left, locking the door behind them and all was silent for just a minute.

OoO

Felcia came out of her room holding 2 pink suitcases to find her father outside with his screwdriver jumping up and down yelling "I CAN FIX IT!"

"Dad, the coast is clear..." she sighed.

The rest of Prosperityville cheered and they all emerged from their homes following Felicia and Felix to the game exit.

"Boy oh boy honey I sure am excited! We haven't seen your brother in years! And now he's getting himself hitched, why it brings a tear to my eye and a smile to my face! I'm so darned proud of that boy, pardon my French." he tipped his hat.

Felicia just nodded, her father's old-fashioned ways tended to get irritating after awhile and she was seriously looking forward to some time away from their game.

"Now buttercup," Mr. Fix-it began and Felicia groaned, she hated that cutesy nickname, "I know you're not used to being outside of our arcade so I just want to warn you, there'll be bad guys here, probably alot badder than the ones back home so be careful and try not to hang around any of them. I know my boy won't be trotting around with a bunch of no gooders so I think we'll be safe, but just in case I want you to be on alert."

"Yes dad..." Felicia said robotically, she was in fact HOPING to meet some bad guys. Some REAL Bad Guys since the one from her game was a total joke, despite his rugged and terrifying appearance, speaking of which...

"FELICIAAAAAAA!" Sewer Sam crooned as he ran up beside her and Mr. Fix-it, "I am SO SO SO SO excited to meet your brother, I bet he's a DOLL just like you and your father!"

Mr. Fix-it chuckled, "He's one hell of a superintendent, I'll give you that much! Nicest boy on the planet and I bet his bride-to-be is just as sweet and tender as a fresh-bloomed daisy." Mr. Fix-it sighed happily and ran his index finger and thumb absentmindedly over his mustache, "Makes me think of the days I was courting your mother, what a peach she was!"

"Dad, seriously, no one wants to hear that."

OoO

The train rolled into Game Central Station and the Fix-It Felix characters hopped out, walking towards the entrance. Felicia had barely stepped out of the tunnel when she heard a loud yell of "SURPRISE!"

She clutched a hand to her heart and almost fell over. It was her brother with a crowd of other characters including a huge guy in red near the back, several short and rotund people, and one very tall, lithe, and beautiful blonde soldier. Felicia found herself having to look up to see her face, she was at least two feet taller than the Fix-Its, maybe more, "Those graphics..." she muttered, impressed, thinking this must be a character from a newer game.

Her dad picked himself up from where he'd landed on his bottom next to her and adjusted his cap, "Jiminy Jaminy, son, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

The Fix-Its grinned and started running for each other when an electric blue man with a clipboard stopped Felicia and Mr. Fix-It in their tracks, "Names...?"

"Gee wilickers, the security is pretty tight here! I'm Fix-It Felix, from the game Fix-It Felix, here on an extended stay."

"Did you bring any items with you?"

"Just my daughter, Fix-It Felicia and Sewer Sam, our villain."

The surge protector did a once over of the glittering green reptile.

Sam wiggled his fingers at him in a greeting.

"Don't worry," said Mr. Fix-It, "He doesn't bite. He's just a big old softie, our Sam, except in the game of course!"

"Don't forget us!" the citizens of Prosperityville piped up and started hanging flowers all over the surge protector who became flustered and waved them all foward, "Okay, okay you're cleared..."

The Fix-It family was finally reunited, with hugs all around, and the tall blonde edged closer at Felix's urging, "Pop, Felicia, this is my fiance, Tamora Calhoun."

Tamora bent down and thrust her hand out at the older handyman, "Nice to meetcha."

"By the mod..." he gasped, looking up, "Pardon my french! Good to meet you too Miss." he took the offered hand.

"That's Sergeant, Fix-It!" she stood back up to her full height and saluted him with a wink, "Yer son here's quite a catch." she slapped Felix on the bottom, which pushed him forward a bit.

He nearly died blushing, "Tamora..." then grinned sheepishly at her.

Felicia was surprised too but happy for her brother, he looked so happy, much more than when she'd seen him last as he left to forge ahead with his own game.

The ground shook slightly then and Felicia looked around in alarm, "What the...?"

Felix stopped blushing at his bride-to-be and turned to see the giant man in red walking towards him from the back of the group, "Oh you guys! This is Ralph."

So he'd been the source of the mini-earthquake it seemed, and it wasn't hard to see why, he had a hulking frame which made him tower over everyone else.

Mr. Fix-It quirked an eyebrow, taking a step back, "Wreck-It Ralph?" he questioned.

"Yeah!"

"'suse us," he said a bit curtly, pulling his son aside for a second and leaving Felicia and Ralph to look at each other awkwardly while Tamora smirked, "Isn't he..." his voice lowered even more as if he was about to say something forbidden, "The villain?"

Felix Jr. didn't see what the big deal was, why was his dad was making such a to-do out of this? "Sure Pop, Ralph's the Bad Guy, but that doesn't make him a bad guy!"

"Listen to yourself! I just want you to be careful...and look you left him with my daughter! She's so tender and fragile, I don't want him hanging around her! He could easily crush her by accident!"

Felix shook his head, his dad was letting old prejudices get the better of him. Why, wasn't he friends with the villain in his own game? Then again, that seemed to be quite a different story...despite his outward appearance, Sewer Sam seemed to have charmed all the Nicelanders in five minutes, something poor, awkward Ralph had taken 30 years to do. Felix sighed.

Tamora took it upon herself to introduce the two characters she'd be left with, "So princess, this here's old Wreck-It. I'd watch the hands if I were you, hah! So yer my fiance's sweet little sister, eh?"

"Actually, we're twins..." Felicia mumbled, Calhoun had already given her a cutesy nickname, she swore she was going to get out of this dress as soon as possible, then remembered that her wardobe was filled with nothing BUT pink poofy dresses. She'd have to do something about that.

"Uhhhh...hi." Ralph finally said, "So you're Felicia? Felix has been talking alot about you and your dad. So uhh...welcome to Litwak's! It's not much, but it's home. I guess Felix forgot to tell you, but I'm going to be his best man, and it looks like your dad might have a problem with that."

Felicia rolled her eyes, "Our old man can be old-fashioned alright, it's written in his program, but don't worry about it." Felicia was a little disappointed, Ralph didn't seem villainous at all. She thought he'd at least be loud and boisterous since he sure looked the part of a terrible villain. she found his size pretty intimdating, actually.

"STINK BRAIN!" a squeaky voice piped up from behind the group and Ralph's face instantly changed as he turned to greet the newcomer.

"HEY HEY you little pint-sized punk!" he scooped up a tiny little girl in a green hoodie who had bits of candy interwoven into her black hair.

The girl bounced up and down on his gigantic palm, "This stoooooopid meeting is taking forever Ralphie, I thought we were gonna go play!"

"Can it pipsqueak, you're late by the way, as the maid of honor and best man we have our duties to do afterall," he turned and put the girl down in front of Felicia, "This little tooth rotter is Vanellope."

"Vanellope von Schweetz," the little girl held out her hand and shook Felicia's so hard her whole body swayed.

"I guess you like candy..."

"SURE DO! Maybe you wanna hang out sometime, but not in that dress, YUCK!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust, "It's a pink monstrosity, reminds me of what they wanted me to wear in my game..." she shuddered.

Ralph chuckled, "Comes with being a princess, PRINCESS."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Vanellope yelled and fake beat on Ralph's legs with her tiny fists, "That's President to you, Jerk face!"

Ralph ruffled her hair and grinned, it was obvious he loved the kid like a sister or maybe even a daughter.

"OH JUST CAN IT OLD MAN!" Felix Jr.'s voice suddenly jerked them all out of what they were doing as they saw him storming away from his dad with pound signs and symbols roiling over his head.

Tamora quirked an eyebrow, "Never heard him raise his voice like that before..." she knelt down as her fiance approached and fiddled with the brim of his hat, pulling it down slightly, "Something got you down, soldier?"

Felicia looked at their tender exchange, then back at her old man, she wasn't sure which one she should go to. Then she looked over at Ralph, it was probably him that they were fighting about, knowing her paranoid old man.

"This was supposed to be a happy reunion..." Felix Jr. sighed, putting his gloved hands over his face, "I just can't believe he still hates villains! Can't even see past labels, that's some stubborn programming..."

Tamora rubbed his back gently, and Felicia knew what side she was on now, "Just...give him some time." she said, "New place and all that, I'm sure he'll come around."

"He better." Felix looked up with a frown, "The wedding's tomorrow night."

OoO

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Where have all the Bad Guys gone?

Meet the Fix-Its Chapter 2: Where have all the Bad Guys gone?

OoO

The Nicelanders had set Felicia and Fix-It Sr. up with a very, well, NICE 2 bedroom apartment for their stay. Mr. Fix-It was mumbling under his breath the entire time as he unpacked his several pairs of jeans and denim shirts, "My boy...running around with a villain, making him the best man...Jiminy Jaminy..." he shook his head to himself, wondering and worrying about his son. Last he had heard this Wreck-It character lived alone in the dump, bathing in the bricks he knocked off the building daily.

Felicia walked by the door of her dad's room and heard him mumbling, she was really beginning to worry about him. Then again, she too wondered about Ralph, but her concern lay elsewhere. He didn't actually seem to be bad. He seemed like a guy who just wanted to do his job. Surely there had to be more to being a Bad Guy than that? Felicia thought Bad Guys were supposed to have diabolical plans, but from what she could tell, Ralph was actually the true victim in this game, just acting out because he had a bad temper, not because he was an evil genius bent on world domination. She had to admit she'd be angry too if someone bulldozed her home over and built an apartment complex. It was like they'd stolen his land! He had every right to be angry, but he wanted to be friends with everyone instead. Hmm...

She looked out of the window and saw Ralph just returning to his make-shift home that he'd built himself. A little orange ball with legs and a long nose following close behind him. She made a mental note to talk to him tomorrow after Felix's wedding, maybe he could introduce her to a few REAL villains.

There was a quiet knock at the front door just then and Felicia answered it.

"Hi Felix." she half smiled at her twin brother, "Here to try to hammer some sense into Dad?"

Felix twiddled his thumbs, "Gosh I hope so...tomorrow's supposed to be the happiest day of my life and I want him to be there, yanno? Ralph's really not a bad guy! Don't you think Pop is being such a hypocrite? He lets you hang around Sam all the time and what not..."

Felicia palmed her brother's shoulder, "You have NO idea...I mean just look at my hand! Do you have any idea how many layers of nail polish are on here? Yeahhhh...courtesy of old Sammy boy." Felicia sighed and waved him in, "Good luck, bro. It's probably..the whole...mom thing he's worried about..."

Felix gulped, "I know..."

The truth of the matter was, the Fix-It Felix game had originally had another character, Felix and Felicia's mother. It was a story their father told time and time again. One night when Felix and Felicia were at home with Sam, the Fix-Its went out for night out alone together and ended up wandering too far into another game. Their mother had a wild streak that led her to take wild risks and when she'd gotten behind the wheel of that racing car, Felix Sr. wished he had the heart to tell her no, pull her out of there before it was too late. The cars only fit one driver, and she called him a pussywillow for not wanting to join her in a car of his own. But...she hadn't seen the other racer or the upcoming cliff. Radical Racing's resident Bad Guy, Johnny Rotten, always made it a habit of pushing the other racers off the cliff. It was his programming, but he did it all with such an evil, convincing smirk it was hard to believe he DIDN'T have an actual vendetta against every other racer who set foot in or played this game.

Felix Senior's mouth had opened in a voice-less scream as he fell to his knees, watching as her car was pushed maliciously off the cliff and exploded into flames at the bottom of the canyon.

GAME OVER.

At the time, the Fix-It Felix game had been new enough so that some quick programming fixed the storyline, and Felix Jr. and Felicia were thrust into their new roles. Felix Jr. got to be the hero of his own game and Felicia was stuck frolicing and getting kidnapped. How she hated getting kidnapped. Her father talked non-stop about how amazing and awesome Felix was. And she knew her father loved her, but somehow...it just wasn't enough. She wanted to garner the same kind of attention that Felix Jr. did. So it seemed that there was only one way to accomplish this. She'd get his attention alright, in a way she knew he wouldn't be able to ignore...

OoO

"...and that's why Ralph's not a bad guy, Pop! If you really think about it, I'M the bad guy!" Felix said with a flourish of his golden hammer, bringing a collective gasp from anyone who was in earshot.

"SAY IT ISN'T SO, FELIX!" screeched Mary from next door.

Felix Sr. pushed Jr.'s hammer down, "If I ever hear you talk like that again..."

"I know, I know, I'm not too old to have my hide tanned..." Felix kicked absentmindedly at the floor, looking down, "Pop, it'd mean the world to me if you could forget about everyone's title just for tomorrow and be there at my wedding. Please, what do you say?"

Felix Sr. looked ashamed, "Of course, son. It's what your mother would've wanted. And don't forget for a second how proud I am of you..." he grabbed his son in a bear hug and noogied him so hard his hat fell off.

Felix Jr. laughed, "AHAHA Pop, just like old times."

"I'm so proud of you son," he reiterated, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye and holding up his golden screwdriver.

Felix held up his hammer and they tapped them together creating a small clanging sound as they recited, "Fix-It Family together forever, through worse and through better, we're good so we'll win, all the way to the end!"

"That's my boy!"

Felicia happened to see this exchange from right outside the door, and pressed her forehead against the wall, slumping against it, she hated it when they did that. Fix-It FAMILY? Well last she checked she was part of that family too, so where was her magic golden tool? She smacked her fists against the wall, she couldn't wait til tomorrow. The sooner this wedding was over the better.

OoO

The ceremony had been beautiful. Armed to the teeth with dozens upon dozens of soldiers pointing their guns at the stained glass window, but still beautiful. Not a Cy-bug in sight! Ralph's tears hadn't gone unnoticed, by Vanellope at least, and she sure delighted in calling him a diaper baby when all was said and done.

At the reception Vanellope had immediately glitched out of her poofy princess dress and into her regular attire. Felicia wished she could do the same.

The dancefloor in Niceland was packed, everyone shouting and chanting about how awesome Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It were. Felicia had gone unnoticed for the most part and all the Nicelanders and other video game characters kept crowding around her father, the legendary original Fix-It Felix, like he was some kind of god. She threw back another martini, staring blankly at the television that was set up behind the bar. That Nicelander Gene, the least nice Nicelander in the building by the way, sure had a swank set-up.

A slow song came on and the entire room resounded with an 'awwwwwwwwwwwww' as Felix took his bride into his arms and they danced together with long, loving touches and looks.

"WHOOOOO GET A ROOM!" someone screeched from the snack table.

But it was as if no one had spoken at all. Felix and Tamora were in a world all their own.

"Ralph I'm thirsty! Can you get me a drink or something?"

"Sure thing kid, lemme see what they got. Something sugary, right?"

"Theeee sugary-est, Captain Calloushands!"

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM.

His footsteps bounded towards the bar where Felicia sat alone, resting face on her hand, looking depressed.

"Um...hey. You come here much? Ahaha...ha...sorry."

"Ralph, good, I was actually hoping to talk to you." Felicia hiccuped, covering her mouth, "Er, sorry I think I might have had one too many. But I was actually wondering...do you know any..." she looked to her left then to her right to make sure her father was out of listening range, "Bad Guys?"

"What kind of question is that? Of COURSE I do, what do I look like to you, yeesh."

"According to everyone else you're a nice guy."

"Gee, really they said that, wow I uh..." Ralph was looking pretty pleased with himself, and he turned to the bartender Felix had hired for the night, remembering his mission, "Can I get the drink you have with the most sugar please?"

Felicia slammed her hand on the counter, "NOT what I was expecting at all! What kind of Bad Guy ARE YOU? You need to introduce me to some REAL bad guys."

"Whoa, hey lady, calm down. I didn't do anything!" Ralph wasn't sure what she was after, wasn't she one of the official good guys?

"You don't understand, I need to know..." she trailed off gurgling a little bit, she was alot more drunk than she had intended to get.

Ralph accepted the drink from the bartender and tapped an enormous finger to his chin thoughtfully, "Well I guess maybe I could take you to Bad-Anon with me tomorrow if you want? You guys are staying all weekend right?"

"Bad-Anon?"

"You know, it's like a Bad Guy meeting where we get together and talk."

"OH! Hmm, yeah, to plot all your nefarious schemes and how you're going to screw over the good guys next, I like it, it's exactly what I was hoping to know."

"Huh, now that I think about it will they even let you in a Bad-Anon meeting? You're technically one of the good guys right?"

Felicia's eyes flashed with fire, "JUST SAY I'M A JOURNALIST OR SOMETHING!" she pounded another martini as the bartender handed it to her.

"Hey, whoa, geez, maybe you should take it easy for the night. Just meet me in the foyer tomorrrow afternoon. We're going to have it early because there'll be no actual games going on tomorrow."

"Good. Or should I say, Bad." Felicia grinned at him drunkenly.

Ralph laughed nervously, Felix's sister was kind of weird, "Yeah, uh, well, see you tomorrow!" he said hastily and bounded back over to Vanellope.

OoO

The next afternoon Felicia met Ralph in the foyer of Niceland, holding a hand to her head, "Ugh, I'm never drinking again..."

Ralph quirked an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're up to this, Miss Journalist?"

"Take me to the Bad Guys..."

At Bad-Anon:

Clyde looked on in interest as a small girl walked in behind Ralph, "Ah, did you bring a friend today, Ralph? New villain from a new game perhaps?" though he knew that couldn't be the case as the only game that had been plugged in lately was the original Fix-It Felix and the girl bore a striking resemblance to Fix-It Felix, Jr...

Felicia knudged Ralph,"OH! Um, no no this is just a journalist here to take notes, raise awareness, save the earth...you know good stuff like that."

"I see..."

Felicia held up a clipboard and a pen, "Thank you so much for letting me attend today. I'm sure I'll be gathering some great information for my article!" (Raise awareness?) she thought to herself, (He has to be joking!) She rolled her eyes and clicked open her pen.

The next hour was not at all what Felicia expected when Ralph told her he'd take her to a 'Bad Guy Meeting'. It seemed more like some kind of 12-step program that helped villains express their feelings and affirm that they had worth outside of their roles. Was that really all they considered them to be, roles? Like they were puppets on a string? Following the programming was one thing, but weren't they evil all the way down to their code? What was all this sharing and caring stuff she was seeing?

Felicia could only stare in awe as the room full of blood-thirsty villains ended their meeting with the Bad Guy Affirmation. She scribbled onto her clipboard furiously as everyone else filed out of the room.

"You coming?" Ralph said when he noticed she wasn't following.

"Can I ask you something? What...what in the name of the mod was that? You said we were going to a Bad Guy meeting...after that meeting I'm convinced that NONE of you are Bad Guys, even that Satan fellow..."

"He pronounces it 'Satine' actually." Ralph rubbed the back of his head.

"Unbelievable."

"Well, what do you want me to tell you?! Shouldn't you be relieved?!" he was starting to get angry.

Felicia pinched the bridge of her nose, it looked like she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. And just maybe Ralph was big and dumb enough to help her unwittingly.

"I'm sorry," she begin, "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just...surprised is all I guess."

"Appearances can be deceiving," he said with a shrug.

"Look, Ralph, I truly am sorry. So I was wondering, I didn't really get a chance to look around Game Central Station and there was this one game I really wanted to go to, but I didn't want to go alone. I can't ask Felix, he just got married and I don't want to bother him, but I thought maybe you could help me? I've heard about this game, but we don't have it back where I come from. Super Mario Brothers? Have you heard of it?"

Ralph smirked, "Have I heard of Super Mario Brothers?"

"AH DOI!" Vanellope's voice rang out behind them, "It's only the most famous game of all time, sister! You still hanging out with this loser, Ralphie?"

"Hey you little cheesecake chomper, turns out she ain't so bad."

"You sure she's not cramping your style with that goofy pink dress?" Vanellope's cheeks puffed out with barely contained laughter.

"It's part of my code unfortunately..." Felicia gritted her teeth, "I was hoping to find something else while I was here..."

"Well none of my clothes are gonna fit-cha, but maybe the Sarge left some of her stuff back in Niceland? She wears these stretchy shorts under her armor you can probably wear as pants!"

"Great idea! I'll be right back."

"Let's ditch her!" Vanellope whispered loudly then giggled, "JUST KIDDING!" when Felicia turned around to give her a dirty look.

She returned from Fix-It Felix Jr. alot more quickly than they expected.

"Well, these were in the foyer laying over one of the couches...so..." she blushed, thinking they were probably discarded in passion, but hey anything to get out of this dress! She slipped on the stretchy shorts which DID in fact fit her like pants and tore her dress at the waist to make it a pink shirt instead, "GEEZ, that feels so much better..."

"Whoo hoo!" Vanellope jumped up and high-fived her, "Welcome to the world of high fashion!"

Ralph shook his head, "Girls...so, what draws you to Super Mario Brothers, eh?"

Felicia tried her best to smile charmingly, "I was hoping I could get some of those pretty red mushrooms, I'd like to have some for my garden back home."

OoO

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. Mushroom Hunting

Meet the Fix-Its Chapter 3: Mushroom Hunting

OoO

"Mushrooms, eh? I remember seeing one of those in the lost and found at Tappers, I could go grab that one for you? That was a few months ago though so maybe someone ate it by now, ehhh..."

Vanellope gave Ralph an exasperated look, "Noooooooooo, going and getting them yourself is half the fun, crazy! Let's have a picnic while we're there, I'm starved! I'll go grab my basket, wait right here!"

"There's going to be nothing but candy in there I bet..." said Felicia as she watched the girl skip off to Sugar Rush.

"Yep. This ain't my first rodeo when it comes to that."

OoO

Vanellope bounded ahead of the two adults swinging her picnic basket and humming the Super Mario Bros. theme song.

"Her energy is boundless..." Felicia mused as they walked sideways through the 2D landscape, "The music is pretty great though, it's happy."

"Mm." Ralph agreed, "I gotta say they picked the perfect name for Vanellope's game when they called it Sugar Rush." he looked around, grinning with the nostaligia, "Man, it's been forever since I've been here!" he absentmindedly smashed a turtle and sent the shell flying in the opposite direction, picking off several goombas that were waddling along behind them.

Ralph kept having to duck every once in awhile in order to avoid the brick structures that floated in the classic game, "Bah! Where's one of the ones with a question mark, already?" he grumbled. It wasn't like he had anything better to do for the rest of the day but he was still kind of miffed at Felicia for basically making fun of Bad-Anon earlier. They'd done so much for him and his mental health, afterall. For one of the Good Guys she sure could get crabby, he thought, remembering her drunken slurring after Felix's wedding.

Speaking of Felix, he hadn't been seen or heard from since everyone left the penthouse after the wedding reception and frankly Ralph didn't expect to he would be until the weekend was up. He and the Sarge were on their honeymoon and he didn't think they would be leaving Niceland anytime soon. He groaned to himself remembering hearing some loud noises, the night before while he'd been trying to sleep. He had to stuff some broken up pieces of bricks in his ears to keep it out after awhile. He'd considered going to stay in Sugar Rush with Vanellope but remembered his promise to Felicia and stayed where he was.

Sure she looked innocent enough, but for a damsel in distress, she sure didn't act the part off-screen. There was something odd about her that Ralph just couldn't put his finger on...

"OW!" He was brought out of his reverie when he collided with another floating brick, "Raggin fraggin..." he pounded it and a red mushroom floated out, "Oh hey!" he grabbed it before it could float away and handed it to Felicia who had been laughing at his misfortunate headbump.

"Thanks!" she placed it in the bag she'd brought along for that express purpose.

"So just how many of those were you wanting?" asked Ralph.

(As many as I can friggin' get!) Felicia said inwardly wanting to smack Ralph for his annoyed tone that had slipped out just then, but instead she said, "WeLL, I was hoping to give them as Christmas gifts to the members of Prosperityville and still have a few left for my garden, they are simply charming!"

(What the...what's with that sickeningly sweet tone? You gonna act all nice to me now?) Ralph was getting even more suspicious.

He furrowed his brow, eyes narrowing and held up a massive finger, opening his mouth about to question her erratic behavior when Vanellope called to them:

"I FOUND THE PERFECT SPOT! OVER HERE!" she jumped up and down then spread out a red and white checkered blanket on a platform that overlooked a pixelated valley.

There was a wide crevasse between the platform and the ground, Ralph scratched his head, "How'd you get up there?"

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "I glitched, silly! Now get your big oafish butt up here before I eat all the chocolate," she teased.

"You little brat, you know I hate chocolate!" he was about to jump when he remembered Felicia, "Er, do you need help getting up there?"

Felicia looked at him like he'd grown another head, "No thank you," she said curtly, "I might be a damsel in distress but I'm also a Fix-It if you don't remember..." and then hopped up onto the platform with the classic jumping sound.

"YEESH..."

OoO

Vanellope stuffed herself with cookies and cakes and pies that came in a never-ending supply from her picnic basket. Its size sure was deceiving, and no matter how much she ate she didn't seem to ever be satisfied.

"Slow down kid, you wanna choke?" Ralph admonished with a smirk.

"I happen to have a high metabolism!" Vanellope grinned and shoved a piece of cherry pie into his mouth.

"BAHAHA..." he munched it quickly.

"Hey Ralph, TOSS ME! I bet I can bounce over the rest of those platforms!"

"No way, you wanna die or something? That's a bottomless pit down there!"

"I bet YOU can jump over them," she grinned, "How about a piggyback ride!"

"How much are you gonna pay me?" Ralph asked with a grin, "Do I look like I give rides for free?"

Felicia snuck all the chocolate out of the basket while the two were fake arguing and watched them with interest, they made quite a pair and she couldn't help but grin as she saw them playing together in the pixelated fields of Super Mario Brothers. He swung the kid around through the air by her arms and Vanellope giggled with glee.

Felicia didn't realize what a big smile was plastered across her face, she was thinking about when her dad used to do that with her. Before everything changed. Before their family was split up. It had been such a happy time...

"HEY!" Vanellope's voice caught her off guard as she bounded up to her, "I didn't know you could make a face like that!" she pulled on Felicia's cheeks, "Miss Grumpy Gus! AND YOU ATE ALL MY CHOCOLATE?!"

Felicia shrugged, her smile disappearing.

"What? Oh come on I was only joking! You can talk to me, IT'S A ME, VANELLOPE!" she did a thumbs up and grinned, "Man, tough crowd..." she murmured when Felicia didn't respond.

Felicia brushed back her bangs, "I'm sorry, it's just...seeing the two of you reminds me of when I was a kid and...I miss that time. I miss my dad..."

Vanellope looked confused, "But he's still alive, right?"

"Yeah but it's just that..."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Ralph's voice interrupted them, "I thought we were playing hide and seek now, you can't just hide out in the open!"

"IT'S THE BEST PLACE THOUGH! Took you FOREVER to find me, didn't it?" Vanellope looked back at Felicia, getting a wicked idea, she smacked her on the shoulder and ran, "TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

"WHAT! But I..."

"HEY! You're not wearing that poofy dress anymore so it's no excuse not to come after me!"

Vanellope's energy and enthusiasm were quite contagious and seeing the little girl's eager face, Felicia just couldn't hold back any longer.

"GAME ON THEN!" Felicia jumped up and took after the little girl, but Vanellope was waaay faster than she expected, "Geez, what's with all that glitching?!"

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD?" Vanellope called over her shoudler, "IT'S MY SUPER POWER!"

"Impressive..." Felicia started bouncing after her as fast as she could, "Let me show you mine!" she bounced high off the last platform into a field of daisies, tackling Vanellope to the ground, "Gotcha!"

Vanellope shrieked, "OH NO! Does that make me 'it' now?"

"I didn't say that," Felicia said with a wicked grin, "I think it's actually time for...A TICKLE FIGHT!" she mercilessly tickled Vanellope.

Vanelloped shrieked with laughter, happy tears rolling down her cheeks, "STOP STOP IT'S TOO MUCH IT'S TOO MUCH AHAHAAHAHA!"

Ralph caught up with them just then, "Well Ill be a monkey's uncle..." he put a hand on his hip watching the two girls playing together. Maybe he'd misjudged Felicia...

"SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK, I GIVE UP! UNCLE UNCLE!"

Felicia threw her hands up in the air, "WINNER, FIX-IT FELICIA!" then she flopped over into the grass beside Vanellope.

"Room for one more?" Ralph said, his shadow falling over the both of them.

"You're blocking the light, thunder butt!" Vanellope giggled and patted the spot next to her, "You guys are the best..." she sighed happily as Ralph laid on the grass on her other side.

Felicia had almost forgotten why she'd wanted to come here but bit her lip when she remembered. She couldn't afford to let herself get too attached to these people.

"That one looks like a pony." Vanellope said pointing out one of the clouds.

"What kind of sugar have you been eating, kid?" Ralph laughed, the clouds all looked the same to him.

"OH MAN, we should totally do this again in Sugar Rush! You guys will be Hansel and Gretel and I'll be the wicked witch who gets mad when you eat my candy house and my candy forest! Then I'll cook you and eat you up for dinner!" her voice got deep at the end.

Ralph laughed, "Sure thing kid."

Felicia sighed, "Well, maybe...I don't have much free time left here with you guys." she got up suddenly and brushed her pants off, "I need to go find some more mushrooms..."

Ralph sat up, "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to do that..."

"Nah, it's cool."

Felicia almost opened her mouth to admonish him for coming along to help her only because he considered her weak and helpless, but thought the better of it. She needed him on her side, for now anyway. She had been having too much fun just then, letting her guard a little too far down. She had to refocus herself on the plan that had been brewing in her head.

Instead she nodded, "I'd like that." she said, and she mostly meant it. She could've picked someone worse to hang out with, afterall. With the kind of power Ralph had you'd think he would actually WANT to be more evil.

"Don't forget me!" Vanellope jumped up and clung to Felicia's arm, "You're pretty cool for a poofy pink wearing grumpy gus, you know."

Despite herself, Felicia felt a genuine smile coming on, "Thanks, you're not so bad either."

OoO

Felicia's bag was stuffed to the brim with red mushrooms now and she wiped the perspiration from her forehead, "Well I think this is enough."

"OKAY GOOD! Let's go back to Sugar Rush now!"

The three of them boarded the train and Vanellope chattered between the two adults nonstop about all the fun activies she was planning for them.

Felicia snuck past Ralph as he got stopped by the Surge protectors, yet again, hiding the bag of mushrooms behind her back.

When he'd finally passed through she thanked him, "You saved my ass, Ralph."

"Eh, I'm used to being stopped, comes with the title of villain, they always assume you're up to no good."

(If only you knew...) Felicia thought to herself with a twinge of regret, but there was no turning back now.

"SO!" Vanellope bounced between the two of them, "Come on come on come on let's go play in Sugar Rush!"

Felicia faked a yawn, "I'm sorry, Vanellope, I think I need to get some rest, it's getting late you know, can I get a raincheck on that playdate?"

"Of course!" she grinned and then grabbed onto Ralph's hand, "YOU'RE still coming with me though Ralph! Right?"

He couldn't find it in him to say no to the kid, "What kind of diaper baby would I be if I didn't?" he nodded to Felicia, "Well, guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later..." she waved and then pretended to head for the direction of Fix-It Felix, Jr. but she was walking super slow and when she was sure Ralph and Vanellope were out of sight, she grinned as she looked up at the tunnel for the game next to Super Mario Brothers. "We meet again Dr. Mario..." she rubbed her hands together as she slipped inside the tunnel unnoticed. There was something there that she needed...

OoO

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	4. Good Guy No More

Meet the Fix-Its Chapter 4: Good Guy No More

OoO

"VANELLOPE!" Taffyta yelled as Ralph and Vanellope started walking on the rainbow bridge towards the castle, "RANCIS CRASHED, AND I JUST I JUST...HE'S HURT AND I'M FREAKING OUT!"

Vanellope slapped her forehead and let her hand drag down her face, "Oy...Taffyta, your mascara is running again."

"I know! I know!" the strawberry-headed girl said in a panic, "Just please come with me!"

Vanellope looked at Ralph and stuffed her hands into her hoodie pocket, there was just no talking to Taffyta when she was like this, even though she knew perfectly well that a little rest and candy would cure anything that was wrong with Rancis, it was part of the code afterall.

Ralph sighed, "Well Miss President, looks like your people need you."

"Sorry Ralphie, but definitely get me a raincheck for tomorrow!"

"You got it kid." he fist-bumped her and headed back out into Game Central Station as Taffyta grabbed Vanellope's hand and ran off with her.

For once, Ralph didn't get stopped by a Surge protector and he was pretty happy about that fact. He was looking around the station and saw Felicia emerging from a portal, "What the..I thought she went back to Fix-It Felix, Jr..." he walked towards her making it over there in a few strides since his legs were so long, "You lost, princess?"

Felicia jumped, shoving her hands in her pockets, "R-ralph, jeepers, you almost gave me a code attack...I thought YOU were with Vanellope..."

"She had a little problem she had to take care of, and I thought YOU said you were tired, went back to Fix-It Felix, Jr.?"

"OH um...yeah..guess I...just got distracted by all the games here! This is a much larger arcade than the one I'm from..." she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Ralph sensed her discomfort, "What's wrong?" They continued walking towards the Fix-It Felix, Jr. portal.

Felicia bit her lip and against her better judgement she answered him with a question, "Do you ever feel like you're not doing what you were meant to do? That you want to be something that you're not?"

Ralph's expression softened, "You have NO idea..."

He was about to say more when a cheer erupted from a few yards away. It seemed like Felix and Tamora had finally emerge from Fix-It Felix, Jr. to go continue their honeymoon in another part of the arcade. Her dad was with them and a crowd of characters had gathered around them and kept yelling them to do the Fix-It Family chant. Felicia ducked her head in shame, embarassed and jealous at the same time. She wanted that kind of attention too, not from other characters, but from her own family. Why were they always leaving her out?

She grit her teeth and clenched her fists, then started storming towards her father and brother just as they'd finished clanging their tools together and opened their mouths to chant, "DAD!"

"OH! Buttercup! You're here to see us, great! That's my little cheerleader." he waved.

Felicia grabbed the pink bow that usually resided in her hair, ripped it out and threw it to the ground, "I'm NOT your little cheerleader...I'm your daughter, and I'm a part of this family too."

Mr. Fix-It frowned, this had been such a happy weekend so far, what had gotten into his little girl? "I never said you weren't, hun! You've...been acting strange recently, are you feeling ill? Maybe you caught a virus?"

"No dad, you're obviously too blind to see what's really going on here, all caught up in your little Fix-It Family Funhouse. Is there any room left in that funhouse for someone like me? The damsel in distress?!" she threw her hands up dramatically.

"Felicia I..."

"QUIET! There's only way you're ever going to notice me isn't there, and by then it'll be too late. Go on and have your little family party, I'M OUT OF HERE!" she re-adjusted the strap of her bulging shoulder bag and started hopping away quickly.

Felix, Jr. looked over at Tamora, "We should go after her..."

"Mm." the Sarge agreed.

Mr. Fix-It shook his head sadly, "No, no... leave her be, she needs to let some steam off, there's no talking to her when she's like this.." he pulled his hat off and started trudging back to the portal of his own game.

"Yer old man is nuts, that girl is UNSTABLE and I know better than anyone what unstability causes." She slapped Felix's behind, "We're going after her...whether she likes it or not."

Felix blushed, he loved it when his wife took charge. Ahhh his wife, what a lovely title...he snapped out of his honeyglow and prompted saluted her, "YES MA'AM!"

"Wreck-It, you're coming too."

"But-"

"NO BUTS, SOLDIER, LET'S GO!"

OoO

As it turned out, Rancis had wrecked into the ice cream mountain part of the race track and in her haste to find the President, Taffyta had left him laying facedown in the cold for far too long. When they'd finally fished him out he was sneezing, coughing, and running a fever.

Taffyta sobbed, blaming herself.

"Pfft, I'll take care of this!" Vanellope declared, "We just need to get him some vitamins from Dr. Mario to speed up the healing process if you're THAT worried..."

Taffyta nodded and wiped her eyes yet again.

"Allllllright. I'll be back."

Vanellope left Sugar Rush only to find something entirely more interesting going on in Game Central Station. And she knew just the guy to talk to get info. She followed Ralph as quietly as possible...

OoO

(I can't do this anymore...) Felicia thought to herself as she hopped furiously further and further into Game Central Station. When she was far enough away she sat down on a bench and sighed, then opened her bag to look in at the 3 viruses that were recently added, stolen from Dr. Mario.

She grinned maliciously as she picked up the little yellow one. Its official title had been the 'Weird Virus' so there was no telling what it actually did. Blue was chills, red was fever, that was standard enough, but YELLOW...this was exactly what she needed to cause a little chaos.

She did a quick survey of the area. Good, even her outburst hadn't attracted any attention towards her, that was one thing she could count on. They were all still ignoring her. A bright sign flashed over her head, 'Game Central Station Power Core' and an arrow pointing towards it. It was large and circular, giving off waves of blue energy and surrounded by surge protectors. Felicia held the yellow virus gingerly in her hand and began striding towards the core, "Let's just see what you can do..." she grinned.

Little did Felicia know, she'd been followed.

She snuck past the surge protectors with relative ease, it seemed that invisibility was another of her superpowers, she thought with a roll of her eyes. Looking down into the pulsating core, Felicia prepared to toss the little guy in.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" an authoritative voice boomed from almost directly behind her.

Felicia whipped around to see her brother and her sister-in-law standing there, along with Ralph a few feet back, and Tamora did NOT look happy.

With a roundhouse kick to the face, Tamora successfully stopped Felicia from dropping the weird little yellow virus into the power core of Game Central Station. If it had gotten in there who knows what would've happened to all the games.

Felix cringed, he loved Tamora, but he hated to see his sister get hurt. She'd always been so delicate...

Felicia grimaced, sitting up weakly and wiping the thin line of blood that ran from her mouth down her chin, "This...isn't over."

"MY ASS it's not, know when to stay down, sister!" she was holding the yellow virus in her hand and she immediately clenched her fist, squeezing and killing it, ooze dripping from between her fingers, "You don't know what the hell kind of powers you're playing with..."

Felicia smirked, wobbling as she stood, "Say it to my face...come on, closer." she held up her fists feebly, egging Calhoun on to attack her.

"There ain't no glory in hitting a down woman."

Felicia stood up to her full height, which wasn't much, and started bobbing and weaving, "Do it, you know you want to! You know you hate me, you and your little Cy-bug friends, come on why don't you just make me shut up once and for all?!"

"Bitch..." Calhoun shook her head sadly, "I thought we could get along, I even hoped for it since I'm part of your family now but you, there's just something that ain't right with you, soldier..."

"Fine, have it your way," Felicia ran at her, palm open with a blue virus and she shoved it into Tamora's mouth, clamping her hand over it and forcing her to swallow it, "Thaaaaaaat's right."

"NO!" Felix yelled, as Tamora sunk to the ground convulsing in chills.

Felicia smiled smugly, "You should've finished me while I was down, but just as I thought, you're WEAK." she spat, "I bet my namby pamby brother helped make you this way."

Felix wrapped his arms tightly around Tamora rubbing up and down her arms trying to get her warm again, he glanced back at his sister with so much hurt in his eyes, "How...how could you...?" he was on the verge of tears.

Ralph clenched his fists, "What the HELL Felicia?!"

"Don't give me that," she said, glaring at him, "I've been wanting to do something like this for a long, LONG time..."

Felix brought out his magic golden hammer, tapping his wife gently, but nothing was happening, it seemed like this was something only medicine could fix.

Vanellope suddenly ran out from her hiding place behind Ralph and started kicking Felicia in the shins, "WHY YOU NO GOOD MEANY! What'd she ever do to you?!"

Ralph gasped, he thought that she was safely back in Sugar Rush...

Felicia laughed and picked up Vanellope by her ponytail, "She just kicked me in the face, little girl. What are YOU going to do about it?"

"BUT YOU'RE KILLING HER! LET ME GO!" the girl struggled in vain against the larger woman.

A gutteral growl sounded behind Felicia, "PUT. HER. DOWN." his voice fairly boomed through the station and Ralph couldn't resist smacking a giant fist into a giant palm.

"Oh I just wanted to PLAY with her, and I have a little treat for her too," Felicia crooned sarcastically, "I KNOW how much you like candy."

Vanellope stopped struggling for a second, "I'm listening..."

Felicia reached into her bag and pulled out the red fever virus. But before she could do anything else, Ralph bounded at her smacking the virus out of her hand and squashing it under his massive foot, managing to catch Vanellope as she flew up into the air, "You won't touch her. EVER."

Felicia shrank back slightly from his massive form, but couldn't have been too phased because she started laughing.

"What's WRONG with you?!" Ralph admonished, "I thought you were a good guy..." he had liked Felicia, he really had, but when she tried to hurt Vanellope, something inside him had threatened to snap. The 9-year-old was as precious to him as a daughter and he truly believed the only thing that could kill him was something happening to her...

"And I thought YOU understood that I wanted to be something that I'm not. I'm so TIRED of this stupid nice girl charade...tired of being RESCUED." she made air quotes and then reached into her bag and pulled out a red mushroom with white spots, one of the same ones that Ralph had helped her collect from Super Mario Brothers game.

"You wouldn't..." Ralph said incredulously.

"Did you honestly think I just wanted them for as souvenirs for my garden? For a villain you sure are naive..." she took a bite and swallowed hard, "Delicious."

An 8-bit sound rang throughout the station as Felicia's form flashed and doubled in size, "Yes..." she began shoving the other red mushrooms from her bag and into her mouth as fast as she could, barely even chewing. Her clothes stretched to their limits and tore in multiple places as her form grew so huge that she almost touched the top of the ceiling.

A wind seemed to pick up out of nowhere as all the power that flowed in and out of Game Central Station was diverted to the growing form of Felica. She held out her arms, absorbing all the raw power. Blue streaks of electricity ran up and down her form. "Just a few more of these and this place'll blow up like an overinflated balloon..." she grinned.

Surge protectors by the dozens started running at her, abandoning their clipboards, affixing their tiny hands to her any way they could trying to suck some of the power down, but it wasn't helping very much.

Ralph looked up at her towering form, she was even taller than him now.

Felix's voice wavered as he looked over to his friend, "Ralph, you've got to DO something!"

"ME?" He pointed at his chest, eyes widening, "She's YOUR sister!"

"I know but she's gone mad! She doesn't care a whit what I have to say! She poisoned my wife, and tried to hurt Vanellope! Please Ralph! Be our hero again..."

"Hero..." Ralph clenched his fist over his heart, he loved that word. He knew he'd always be a villain in his game and there was nothing wrong with that, but his friends needed him now, and maybe he could even help Felicia, he knew better than anyone what it felt like to want to be something that you're not, that you could never be. It was a demon he'd faced months before and he was ready to pay it forward.

He set Vanellope down several yards away from the core, "Kid, you really should get out of here, go someplace safe, this could get messy..."

Vanellope just looked up at him, hands clapsed behind her back, "And miss you kicking butt? NEVER! YOU'RE THE COOLEST RALPH!"

He smiled, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest at her praise, "You're such a good kid you know that?...for a stink brain anyway." He palmed the top of her head gently and went off to try to knock some sense into the beast that Felicia had become.

"KNOCK 'EM DEAD, JERK FACE!" Vanellope yelled after him, "Or erm, at least unconcsious."

Felicia was laughing, she seemed to have reached the peak of her power and Ralph came and stood next to her, craning his neck to see her face.

Off to the side a orange blob hopped next to Felix and Tamera, "Oh thank the Mod!" Felix reached out for his friend, "Q-bert, go get Dr. Mario!"

" %#?!" he replied and hopped off in the opposite direction.

Felix held Tamora's head in his lap, brushing back her hair and whispering encouraging things to her, "You're alright love, help is on the way..." he only hoped that Ralph could stop his sister and her crazed ambition.

"HEY!" Ralph yelled up at Felicia, "DOWN HERE!" that was weird. It was usually the other way around.

Felicia looked down, "Well if it isn't my old friend Wreck-It Ralph. Not doing much wrecking now are you, I might just have to take your job away from you. You'd be better suited to being the damsel in distress, yes I think so." she put a finger to her chin and laughed hysterically at the mental image she'd just conjured up of Ralph wearing pink and screaming for help.

"Very funny, look, can't we talk about this? You don't really want to destroy this place do you? Your game is hooked up to the station too. And what about your father?"

"I don't care, Ralph, that game is more like a prison than a home to me...all I ever do is get rescued day after day, just sitting around painting my nails and gossiping. I want my role to MEAN something. Nobody really cares about the damsel in distress, they're just another pretty face! I had hoped to meet some REAL villains here but you all just think you're SUCH a bunch of good guys, don't you? I'm bad and that's good? What a load of bull hockey," she folded her giant arms and shook her head, "Even if I have to die, I'm going to leave a mark on this world..."

"You're being so SELFISH! Don't you care about anyone other than yourself? Look at your brother, he's heart broken. Do you know what Calhoun even means to him?"

"Nobody ever cared about me, not even my dad! I was just his obligation, someone he had to rescue everyday. Who wants a daughter like THAT? I just want things to be fair..."

"Yeah well, LIFE isn't fair. I KNOW you're not really a bad girl, Felicia, so please, just...just let it go."

She sighed, "Words, words, words, and here I thought we were going to have a real battle...what a disappointment you are! Well I guess there's only one way for that to happen..." She turned her massive frame, sure enough Vanellope was still there, watching intently. Felicia smirked and began thundering towards her.

Ralph's eyes widened, "NO! I TOLD YOU SHE'S OFF THE TABLE!" he ran after her but he was too late, she scooped Vanellope up easily holding her tightly in a giant hand.

"LEMME GO YOU BIG BULLY!"

"Struggle all you like sweetie, but if this is what it takes then SO BE IT." Felicia turned and headed for the the Fix-It Felix, Jr. portal, "You want her? Come and get her." with a few steps she was gone, zooming down the tunnel into the game.

"Dammit dammit DAMMIT!" Ralph paced in front of the tunnel waiting for the next train.

That's when he realized there was someone else he should be talking to. Someone who could help him stop her...

OoO

To Be Continued... 


	5. BIG FINALE!

Chapter 5: BIG FINALE!

OoO

"HELP HELP!" Vanellope screamed, but Felicia didn't think she sounded very sincere. It seemed like this was just a game to her and she was having way too much fun.

They arrived in Fix-It Felix, Jr. and she stared up at the tall building that was Niceland, "So," she said to the Sugar Rush racer as she began climbing it, knocking down bricks as she went, "How does it feel to be the damsel in distress?"

Vanellope twirled a strand of hair on her index finger, "Meh." she said with a shrug, "You're not all that scary you know? You're like some kinda big Barbie doll."

Felicia narrowed her eyes and picked up the pace of her climbing, "Yeah well let's see what you say once we're at the top, you little shit! I bet you've never been up here!"

Vanellope freed her other hand and held both arms up in the air, "WHOO HOO, FASTER!"

Felicia kept periodically glancing down, where the hell was that wrecking bastard? She thought he'd be here by now.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" she heard several minutes later, as she was just a few feet from the top. There he was holding his freakishly big hands up in his classic pose.

"About time you showed up, I thought I was going to be the only one who got to see Vanellope's brains splatter on the ground."

Vanellope stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry, "I ain't afraid of you!"

"Oh you're not, huh?" Felicia reached the roof of Niceland in a final bound and hung Vanellope out by one leg over the edge; in the same spot where they usually tossed Ralph off, "I guess you forgot that if you die in another game you DON'T respawn, how do you like that, princess?"

"PRESIDENT!" she corrected and gulped, trying not to look down, "I guess I hadn't really considered that option..."

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH" Ralph yelled and began climbing up the building. The Nicelanders kept popping their heads out to see what was going on, and Ralph stopped to talk quickly to each of them in a whisper. He had a plan.

Ralph was gaining momentum in his climbing now and nearly collided with a duck as it flew past his head, "Hmm..." he grabbed the next duck he encountered, taking it to the top with him.

Felicia held onto Vanellope again, who had become sombered by the thought of falling that far, momentarily forgetting about her super power with the fear of falling she'd suddenly been faced with, "Okay lady, ya gotta calm down, why don't we go hang out in Sugar Rush, I know you like chocolate..." and more than that, she was concerned for Felicia's sanity.

"You can't bribe the villain, sweetheart."

"HAH!" Ralph finally made it to the top and jumped up with a loud thud, holding the duck he'd brought out at Felicia, beak first like some sort of feathery gun.

Felicia quirked an eyebrow, "Um...okay...?" She was about to crack another sarcastic remark when a familiar voice called out to her from below, "BUTTERCUP!"

Felicia's eyes widened as her head whipped around to find the source of the voice, "Daddy?"

The older man was holding his hat in front of him, a somber expression adorning his face as he looked up at the monster she had become.

"Honey, it's alright you don't have to be a damsel anymore!" he yelled, "Sam said he'd gladly switch places with you in our game although I don't know how I'd get such a scaly daughter..." Mr. Fix-it chuckled, although it was only half-heartedly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on Daddy, that's ridiculous..." Felicia's voice had gotten just a bit softer.

It had only been a split second she'd been distracted, but now her entire body was suddenly wracked with pain, the 8 bit sound rang out again, but in reverse this time and she felt herself shrinking, losing her massive frame and her power "What the..." her grip on Vanellope had loosened a bit and the little girl glitched out of her grasp, sprinting over to where Ralph stood, triumphant.

Ralph was grinning a gap toothed grin as he grabbed another duck straight out of the air and tossed it at her. So, he wasn't as big and dumb as he seemed. He had picked up those clues both the subtle and the obvious ones. Felicia had the worst family issues in the world, willing to do whatever it took to get her father's attention, but at what cost? He felt a little guilty, using the old man to get to her, but it was his only option.

BZZRR BZZZZZZR...she shrank yet again, she was still losing her mass, "No..."

"Please buttercup, this is the only way..." her father's voice sounded sad, on the verge of tears.

That's when Felicia realized that she was at the end of her rope. That Ralph had seen right through to her weakness. Her reign of terror was already over and it had only just begun. She really wasn't cut out to be a villain afterall, was she...?

To Felicia, time seemed to start to move in slow motion. According to Ralph's plan, her grim-reapers had finally come. The Nicelanders marched out onto the roof one by one on their stubby legs and picked up the shrunken girl, holding her over their heads as they walked a death march to the end of the building.

Ralph gulped, suddenly feeling remorseful. But...this was the plan, right? This was what was for the best, right?

Vanellope had been standing by wide-eyed and anxious but she couldn't keep quiet any longer, "YOU'RE NOT REALLY GOING TO KILL HER ARE YOU?!" she shrieked, suddenly horrified at the very real possibility.

Ralph pulled the young girl close, "She tried to kill you, I can't...I just..."

They were right at the edge of the building now, Mr. Fix-it had fallen to his knees, his hands covering his face as the tears flowed freely. He knew he their game was going to be unplugged now, but none of that mattered, he was going to lose his baby girl, this was all his fault, if only he hadn't let his prejudice and fear of villains get the better of him when they'd first arrived...if only he'd paid more attention to her, seen the warning signs...

Felicia couldn't even move now, all her strength had been sapped and she couldn't help but think to herself, (So this is what it's like to be the villain, I guess I'd forgotten that they always lose...) but she was about to lose more than just the game.

Vanellope's eyes watered and she gazed up at Ralph as the Nicelanders were heave-hoing Felica, "Pu-please...I know she's not really THAT bad...you remember don't you? We had so much fun..."

Ralph bit his lip, he didn't want to see this happen anymore than Vanellope did. They'd become friends hadn't they? And friends fought sometimes, didn't they? Ralph gripped his fists at his side, and started running across the top of the building.

"YOU FIXED IT!" flashed across the screen as Felicia began falling, head over heels, heels over head, down, down, so many stories down, for a minute it felt like she was flying.

Surprising everyone, Ralph practically swan-dove off the top of Niceland after shoving all the Nicelanders out of the way, "I'm coming for you, kid!" he scooped Felicia into his arms just a few feet before they hit the ground and braced himself for the all too familiar impact.

SPLAT!

They were both covered in mud.

But more importantly, they were both alive.

Felicia slowly opened her eyes, blinking up at him, "Wh-what? Why? After all that...I..."

Ralph smiled sheepishly, "It was uh, the kid, she wanted me to save you so you know I couldn't let her down and..." his face flushed, "That and I guess we're kinda buddies you and me, hey...just look at how bad you are, eh? Getting tossed off the roof in Fix-It Felix, Jr., why you're a regular Wreck-It Ralph!" he chucked her chin softly, and then noticed there was something different about her, "And um...you look...different?"

Felicia lifted herself out of his arms, finding that her strength was returning as she brushed the pixelated mud from her battered clothes, "Huh..." she was still several feet taller than normal, proportioned more largely than her original form, "Maybe you should throw another one of those ducks at me?"

Ralph busted out into nervous laughter, "Now you REALLY have a death wish, another one of those could kill you!"

Felicia flexed her arms as her father ran up, hugging her legs, "How's the weather up there, buttercup?"

Vanellope reached the ground floor via elevator just then, "YOU GUYS! YOU'RE ALIVE! LET'S EAT CANDY!" she ran over to give them each a bear hug.

Felicia frowned at all the sudden mush, "What makes you think that I'm any better than I was before? I'm taller okay, so I over-dosed on Mario Mushrooms, big deal, that'll just make me even MORE EVIL, yeah next I'm going to go over to Hero's Duty and get myself a pet Cy-bug!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Calhoun's voice rang out from the entrance of the game. Felix was supporting her as she walked slowly towards them, "You're one lucky broad you know that?"

"I see you've recovered, Sgt. Sister-in-law."

Tamora responded by slapping her straight across the face, "Next time you wanna play villain you better know what kind of fire you're playing with! You almost killed all of us, including yourself, so just WHAT are you trying to prove here?!"

Felicia bit her lip, and sighed heavily covering her face with her hands, "I just wanted to prove I'm not helpless, that I can do things too, like him..." she nodded towards her brother, "Daddy's always going on about how great he is and how proud he is of him, but what do I do? Just get kidnapped everyday, get a new shade of nail polish on my nails and frolic with the birds in the forest while I tend flowers. I sicken myself you know that? Who could be proud of THAT? I felt like I was going crazy in that game I just wanted to do something completely different, and I felt it for once, I felt that kind of power, but I guess it was just too much."

"Yer darn skippy it was, princess!" Tamora jerked her head, "Look, you wanna play and do some cool stuff? You can come to my game and I'll teach you how to be a REAL soldier if you want, girly, but none of that nail painting sissy singing bull hockey. Grandma don't bake no cookies there!"

Felix sighed and looked up at his wife lovingly, "Doesn't she have such a way with words?"

"Oy..." Ralph dragged his hand down his face.

Felix looked up at his sister, that was new, she seemed nearly the same height as his wife now, "You don't have to be jealous, we love you Felicia. Just the way you are. You don't need to be bad to prove you're good..."

Her eyes welled up, that's all she'd ever wanted was her family's approval and acceptance and here they were giving it to her freely and her new sister-in-law had knocked some sense into her thick skull, "Felix...Daddy..." she knelt down and hugged them. She then pulled her brother to the side for a few seconds, "Um...I have one of these left..." she pulled a red Mario Mushroom out of what was left of her pants, "If you only eat one it's temporary so I thought you, you know, maybe you could use it, with...with your wife..." Felicia blushed an insane red, this was hardly an appropriate conversation between siblings.

Felix's ears nearly emitted steam he blushed so brightly and he gingerly took the gift from her, "Th-thank you sis...I um...yes well...we should get back."

"RIGHT."

They both strode back in a way too casual way, both whistling.

"You Fix-Its sure are pieces of work you know that?" Tamora slung an arm around the neck of each sibling then did a double noogie, "I'll toughen you up yet, HAH!"

OoO

Monday morning Litwak and Sanders returned from their convention a little early before it was time to open up the arcade again for special Fix-It Family week they'd planned. They turned to the original Fix-It Felix game first, wanting to play the games themselves a little while after talking about them all weekend.

"I tell you Lit, these are the best kind of games, no fancy stuff, just 8-bits of glory!" he pushed the joystick around absentmindedly while waiting for the opening sequence to play through.

Litwak leaned forward as it began, "That's strange...does Felicia look different to you?"

Sanders scratched his head, "I dunno, different how? It's been awhile since I played this game."

"I guess she looks a bit taller." Litwak answered with a shrug, "Been awhile since I played it too, probably just these old noggins having trouble remembering!"

"You're right there! Man I remember playing these as a kid! That's why when I saw this one on eBay I had to scoop it up no matter what! Got a good deal too, glad we're gonna pass this on to the next generation."

So they hadn't thought twice about the Felicia's appearance, in the 8-bit world it didn't look as drastic it seemed. She inwardly sighed with relief as Sewer Sam flung her over his shoulder and plunged down the manhole into the sewer with her for the first of many hundreds of times it would happen that day.

"So what color do you want today?" Sam pulled out his huge box of nail polish after their opening part was through.

Felicia grinned, finally content with her path in life, "Today, I'm thinking red. Make that maroon." she held her hand out with a smile.

OoO

That week passed by as if it were only a day and the other characters in the arcade were starting to get jealous with all the play time the Fix-It Felix games were getting. At the close of business on Saturday Litwak looked at his old friend, "It seems like such a shame to separate the Fix-It family..."

Sanders nodded and smiled at his friend, "You know, I was thinking the same thing. Kids who come to my arcade don't appreciate retro as much as they do here. Maybe you should just hold onto it, eh?" he clapped a hand down on Litwak's thin shoulder.

"You mean it?" Litwak's eyes sparkled like a kid at Christmas and just for that flash of a second he had traveled back in time to when he'd first played the Fix-It Felix games.

"Of course! I want this old game to get as much play time as possible, and if I ever get the urge to visit I'm just one town over, afterall!"

So it was decided, Litwak's arcade was to have the entire Fix-It Family, and it's a good thing they didn't turn around when they announced this because they would've seen the characters jumping around the screen like crazy.

Right across from the Fix-It Felix games, Vanellope had just finished a demo race and ran right up to the Sugar Rush screen, pressing her face and hands against it as she grinned and did a thumbs up at all her friends.

And just a few games down from Sugar Rush, Tamora saluted them.

It looked like their reunion wouldn't have to end afterall.

OoO

There was a great shout of happiness as everyone met in Game Central Station after the two men had closed up for the night.

Felix and Tamora, still newlyweds, promptly started making out even though Felix had squeaked in protest at first, thinking they should go someplace more private but the Sarge wasn't hearing any of it. When they finally pulled apart for breath, Felix quickly whispered something to his wife that made her grin, "Well ain't that kind of her, soldier, wouldn't want to let such a gift go to waste now would we..." she picked her husband up bridal style and hauled him off in the direction of Fix-It Felix Jr. "Nobody better come up to the penthouse tonight, hear?" she yelled over her shoulder.

"You guys are making me sick!" Vanellope joked, yelling after the two, when Ralph grabbed her and hugged her tight, "Haha get used to it, kid!"

Felicia walked over to the pair, "So, how about we have a picnic in Sugar Rush tomorrow? I still haven't seen it and I heard you know some great spots, Vanellope!"

"You bet you I do you villainous no gooder!" the young girl elbowed her leg and winked then guestured for Felicia to bend down to her level.

"Yeah?"

Vanellope whispered slyly to Felicia, "And don't worry, I won't get in the way of you and Ralphie-boy, I'll make sure to give you some nice quality time together, kay?"

Felicia's eyes widened as her face turned redder than a stoplight, "Wh-what? What're you talking about?"

"Hey hey you little stinker, don't give her a hard time." Ralph chided, wondering what the kid had said that flustered Felicia so much.

Vanellope giggled and grabbed an arm on each of them, swinging herself between them, "So, who wants to take me out to Tapper's for my first beer?!"

Felicia and Ralph groaned, never was there ever a dull moment to be had at Litwak's!

OoO

FIN.

Stay tuned for more Fix-It Family fun and Vanellope's incessant meddling in the sequel to "Meet the Fix-Its", "The Matchmaker" Coming Soon!  



End file.
